


With You

by jungmo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmo/pseuds/jungmo
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Minkyu thinks. They were supposed to debut together.





	With You

“Hyung… I’m sorry, hyung,” Minkyu says as he continues to cry in Jungmo’s chest.

Jungmo softly pats Minkyu’s back while saying “It’s alright. It’s not your fault”.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Minkyu thinks. They were supposed to debut together. That’s what most people keep saying to them anyway. They were the best of friends, always have each other’s backs ever since they were put into the same class at the beginning of the competition.

It was difficult being put into the X class. Minkyu never cried during the evaluation, but instead he thanked the judges and said that he accepts and knows that he’s not good enough yet and that he will work hard. But of course, behind the scenes he cannot simply control himself from crying.

It wasn’t that he lied to the judges but that he remembered how much his friends and parents supported him. He felt like he couldn’t live up to their expectations no matter how hard he tried. He hated it.

It didn’t stay that long forever. He met his fellow X class trainees Jungmo, Hyeongjun and Minhee. They were the best friends that he could ever have and the best support group, especially that guy Jungmo.

He was older than him by a year but it wasn’t like he was any different from him. Jungmo was quite shy and easily flustered, but he was a great hyung to all of them. He was always someone you can lean on and trust.

At first, he would always come to Jungmo for advice and ask about the guy’s experiences. Jungmo trained for a year and two months, while he just trained for eight months. Having someone with more experience help him was really great but he found himself loving more than just the guy’s trustworthiness. He started to fall for him.

That is why, being hugged by Jungmo like this and thinking about how he might never be able to feel his warmth again is too much for him. He cannot stop crying, cannot stop the heart break that he’s feeling as Jungmo continues to reassure him that’s everything’s going to be alright.

Jungmo lets go of the hug and smiles at him. He’s still sobbing and can’t even breathe properly. “We’ll see each other still. It’s not like I’m dying, Minkyu-ah,” Jungmo chuckled. Jungmo’s voice pierced through Minkyu’s heart and just stabs him like a hundred swords because “No, hyung. You don’t understand. I ‘might’ not see you again” he said in which Jungmo just smiled and replied with a “Let’s wait and see”.

Minkyu wished their time together was longer, that he could hug Jungmo again and never let go. But the other trainees were already between them saying their congratulations and hugging them one by one. He can’t really get mad at them because he will miss them too.

After all the exchanges with his fellow trainees, he searches for Jungmo again. He sees him over to his fellow labelmates hugging each other and he doesn’t go to them anymore. Just stands there and smiles. He turns around and looks at the Top 11 seats. He takes a deep breathe and turns back once more to check on his hyung. To his surprise, he sees him smiling and waving at him.

“Let’s wait and see,” he says as he smiles. No tears this time.

**Author's Note:**

> just imagined what it would be like if minkyu debuted lol. anyways, i'm still sad over the fact that we might never get melbeul interactions again. really hoping by9 debuts and jungmo joins in but idk.


End file.
